The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) estimates that increasing congestion in the air transportation system of the United States, if unaddressed, would cost the American economy $22 billion annually in lost economic activity by 2022. In particular, the FAA estimates that such congestion would introduce significant inefficiencies in the air transportation system. Accordingly, in response to the concern of increasing congestion, the government, along with industry leaders, plans to implement a Next Generation Air Transportation System (NextGen) across the United States to address inefficiencies caused by the increasing congestion. In particular, NextGen is a system that is to be used to transform America's Air Traffic Control (ATC) system from a ground-based system to a satellite-based system. Such satellite-based systems are believed to introduce efficiencies in the air transportation system by enabling efficient flight paths previously unattainable in the industry.